Cat Valentine
Caterina Hannah "Cat" Valentine erscheint bereits am Anfang der ersten Staffel in der ersten Episode "Die Neue" und gehört zu den Hauptcharakteren der Serie. Sie besucht die Schule Hollywood Arts High School und geht mit ihren Freunden Tori Vega, Robbie Shapiro, Andre Harris, Jade West, Beck Oliver zusammen in eine Schulklasse. Ihr Lehrer ist Erwin Sikowitz. Cat hat wie ihre Freunde, eine besondere Fähigkeit, dass Schauspielern liegt unter ihren Händen. Zudem erzählt sie oft in unpassenden Situationen, Dinge über ihren komischen Bruder. Sie wird von Ariana Grande dargestellt Persönlichkeit Cat scheint ein süßes und freundliches Mädchen zu sein, obwohl es sich in bestimmten Situationen dramatisch ändern kann. Zum Beispiel wenn sie von jemanden als „unwürdig“ bezeichnet wird, reagiert sie sehr beleidigt darauf und gibt meistens ein hoffnungsloses „What is that supposed to mean?“ (Übersetzt: Was soll das denn bitte bedeuten?) von sich. Sie ist in der Lage, an den Emotionen der Leute, mit denen sie kommuniziert, zu erkennen, wie sie mit Cat umgehen. Doch schnell ändert sich ihre Empfindlichkeit und sie wirkt wie jedes mal etwas hohlköpfig. Cat ist fähig, besonders wenn sie beleidigt ist, ziemlich hilflos und emotional zu werden bzw. wirken. Man kann Cat sehr leicht einschüchtern. Cat erzählt ihren Freunden oft verrückte Sachen über ihren komischen Bruder, der woanders wohnt. Deshalb wird sie von ihren Freunden mitunter als verrückt und seltsam bezeichnet, trotzdem ist sie sehr beliebt. Zudem mag sie Stofftiere und nimmt sie auch oft mit zur Schule. Eigentlich wird Cat von allen Leuten gemocht, und ihr ist es egal, wie derjenige sich verhält. Wie jeder auf der Hollywood Arts hat auch Cat eine besondere Fähigkeit. Das Schauspielern und das Singen liegt in ihrer Natur. Sie ist Mädchenhaft und sehr Naiv. Cat ist manisch veranlagt, hat deshalb starke Stimmungsschwankungen und ist sehr sensibel. Deshalb wird ihr Verhalten oft als "verrückt" betrachtet. Man kann vermuten das es wegen ihrer Krankheit ist, oder man kann sagen, sie hätte noch eine andere Krankheit. In der Episode Drama um Rex als Rex im Krankenhaus war, erzählt Cat wieder verrückte Dinge von ihrem Bruder. Da bietet Jade ihr freundlich an, dass sie zu einer der "netten Damen am Empfang" gehen solle, um sich mit ihr anzufreunden. Diese hält Cat für verrückt und sie wird mit Schaumstoff-Würfeln in eine Gummizelle gesperrt damit sie sich nicht möglicherweise noch selbst wehtut. Cat scheint vieles egal zu sein. In der ersten Episode "Die Neue", fand Cat es unfair, als sie im Theaterspiel nicht weiter spielen durfte. Doch als Sikowitz ihr was Süßes gab, war es ihr egal was möglicherweise auch bedeutet das sie sehr bestechlich ist. Cat kann gut dramatische Szenen spielen, dazu versetzt sie sich gerne in die Rollen verschiedener Personen. Sie liebt Musical, redet sehr schnell und besucht wie die anderen verschiedene Kurse.(zB. Improv Kurs) Cat wirkt meist naiv, da sie immer glücklich zu sein scheint, oft aus kleinsten Anlässen und bei jeder Kleinigkeit fühlt sie sich angegriffen. Wenn man sie Einmal begegnet, erzählt sie über Themen, die keinen Zusammenhang mit dem Gesprächsthema haben. Darunter wird sie als eine biporale, problematische Störung dargestellt, da sie an einer Stimmungsschwankung leidet, woraufhin man sie schnell entmutigen kann. Cat ist ein vielseitiges Mädchen. Manchmal auch sehr chaotisch. Sie versteht sich sehr gut mit ihren Freunden und würde sie nie im Stich lassen. Außerdem hat sie einen guten geschmack für Mode und ist dazu auch sehr hübsch. Aussehen *Rote Haare *Braune Augen *Schlank und klein *Markenzeichen: Rote Haare *. Cat ist klein und sie trägt meistens hochhackige Schuhe. Sie zieht sich mädchenhaft an, da sie oft Kleider und Röcke trägt. Zudem hatte sie früher braune Haare, doch sie lies sich ihre Haare rot färben, weil sie genau die gleiche Farbe wie die Red Velvet Cupcakes haben wollte. Sie trägt oft Plüschtiere mit sich mit. Beziehungen Tori Vega (2010-heute: Beste Freundin) Hauptartikel: Tori-Cat Beziehung Cat mag Tori seit sie auf die Schule gekommen ist. Tori hielt sie am Anfang für etwas verrückt, aber heute sind sie unzertrennliche Freundinnen. Robbie Shapiro (2008-heute; Beste Freunde, Schwarm) ' Hauptartikel: Robbie-Cat Beziehung In einer Folge küsst Cat Robbie (Das blaue Auge). Es könnte sein, dass Robbie Gefühle für Cat hat, da er sie in Prom Wrecker gefragt hat, ob sie zusammen zum Schulball gehen wollen. Cat hat jedoch abgelehnt, da Tug sie schon gefragt hatte und sie schon zugesagt hatte. In ,,Eis für Ke$ha" war Cat traurig dass Robbie sie ine ihrem Traum an kleine Kinder verfüttern wollte.In der Folge ,,The Blonde Sqaud" '' '' singt Robbie für sie einen Song als sie traurig ist. In der Folge "One thousand Berry Balls" war Cat sehr eifersüchtig auf Robbies Date. Robbie sagte Cat, dass er in sie verliebt sei und küsste sie darauf. Cat liebt Robbie auch, weiß aber nicht wie sie damit handeln soll und rennt weg. André Harris '(2008-heute; Enge Freunde) Hauptartikel: Cat-André Beziehung Andre und Cat sind seit Jahren sehr gute Freunde. Er ist immer nett zu ihr und setzt sich für sie ein. Er nennt sie oft wegen ihren Haaren "Rotköpfchen"(Das erste mal in der Folge "Der Grizzly-Kleber), was sie erst als Kritik auffasst aber nach der Erklärung "Naja du hast rote Haare und einen Kopf..."anscheinend mag(Zitat: " Yey,jetzt was für Tori!") Jade West (2008-heute; gute Freundin) Hauptartikel: Cat-Jade Beziehung Jade und Cat sind gute Freundinnen. Obwohl Cat Jade manchmal in den Wahnsinn treibt, verstehen sie sich gut. Beck Oliver (2008-heute; Gute Freunde) Hauptartikel: Cat-Beck Beziehung Cat und Beck sind gute Freunde. In der Folge ,,Ein Film von Dale Squires`` küsst Cat, Beck für eine Szene. Beck behandelt Cat oft wie seine kleine Schwester. Trina Vega (2008-heute; Freundin) Haupartikel: Cat-Trina Beziehung Cat und Trina versethen sich ganz gut. Meistens haben sie zusammen viel Spaß, streiten sich aber auch manchmal. Sinjin Van Cleef (2008''-'''heute; heute Bekanntschaft) Cat und Sinjin kannten sich nicht sehr lange, doch man kann andeuten das Sinjin in Cat verliebt ist. Als Cat ihn fragte, ob er er eine Kreditkarte hätte, sagte er, dass er eine hätte. Daraufhin wollte Cat mal Sinjin anrufen und er kaufte sich sofort ein Handy. Erwin Sikowitz (2008-heute; Lehrer) Hauptartikel: Cat-Sikowitz Beziehung Cat und Sikowitz verstehen sich gut. In der Folge ,,Beck hilft Tori aus`` näht sich Cat das gleiche Kostüm was Sikowitz trägt und sie trank aus einer Kokosnuss. Allerdings warf Sikowitz einmal fest an Cats Gesicht mit einem Ball, nur weil sie was falsches gemacht hatte. Trivia Cat/s... * hat ihre Haare rot gefärbt, damit sie die Farbe eines "Red Velvet Cupcakes" hat. * war mit dem Ex-Freund von Tori zusammen. * hat oft Stimmungsschwankungen. * hat einen eigenartigen Bruder, von dem sie immer erzählt. * ist eine Freundin von Jade. * ist sehr sensibel und empfindlich. * verhält sich oft kindisch da sie öfter Stofftiere mit in die Schule nimmt. * ist immer zu allen nett. * ist fast immer gut gelaunt. * weigert sich Schimpfwörter zu verwenden. * liebt Nudel, Kartoffeln, Cupcakes und Süßigkeiten. * hat eigentlich einen längeren Namen. Und zwar: Caterina Hannah Valentine. Doch alle nennen sie Cat. * kann nicht mit ihren Fingern schnipsen. * sagte oft in der ersten Staffel: "Was soll das denn bitte bedeuten?!" * hat Stofftiere vor allem mindestens 3 Giraffen. * hat sich in "Beck hilft Tori aus" als "Sikowitz" verkleidet * hatte Auftrittsverbot im "Karaoki Doki" * findet 5.00 morgens früh * hat in der Folge Der Grizzly-Kleber mit Trina "Five fingers to the face" auf Deutsch gesungen * hat im Flugzeug (nach San Francisco) den "Sky Store" Katalog entdeckt * Findet das Internet wichtiger als ihren Fuß * hat Angst, dass die rote Farbe durch ihre Kophaut in ihren Verstand sickert. * hat Tori eine verpasst & ihre Nase geprellt. * Kitnapping = Catnapping * Fragt sich ob Schweiß & Pipi Cousins sind. * Hat eine "Eichhörnchenblase" * Wurde 2x von Tori zum weinen gebracht (einmal in ,,Über den Wolken" und in ,,Cats neuer Freund" * isst immer noch Baby Essen. * Cousin und ihr Onkel heißen beide Jesse. * reagiert allergisch auf Nüsse. * hasst Helme. * Bruder hat ihr Bettelarmband gegessen. * hat vier Kreditkarten. * hat einen dicken Hamster der Fat Santa heißt. * hatte in der zweiten Staffel ein pinkes Pearphone. * hat ein blauen Föhn auf dem sie ein pinken Streifen geklebt hat. (Cats Random Thoughts 1) * nennt manchmal ihren Föhn ,,Baby" (Cats Random Thoughts 1) * kann ihren ganzen großen Zeh in den Mund stecken. * mag es ein Baby Schaf nach zu ahmen. * Lieblingsschauspielerin ist Mona Patterson. * war bis jetzt dreimal süchtig; In Robbarazzi hatte sie eine Sky Store Sucht, In Driving Tori Crazy hatte sie eine Tap-it Sucht (eine App auf ihrem Pear Phone) und in Tori Goes Platinum hatte sie eine Bibble Sucht * hat einen pinken Bandau Bikini * liebt Pilze. * ist eine Veganerin. Allerdings isst sie in der Folge Heiß,Heiß,Heiß Thunfisch. * hat Kostüme designt wie Aschenputtel, Ein Agent oder Superman. (Beck hilft Tori aus) * kann die exakte Länge und Maße von Körperteilen einschätzen. *ist sehr sensibel, empfindlich und emotional. Sie lässt ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. * hat viele Stofftiere (Lila Giraffe, liegende Giraffe, Giraffe die Geräusche macht, ein Schwein das ein Schnurrbart hat, ein lila Einhorn, ein Pudel, ein rosa Einhorn, einen braunen Hund,...). * mag Wolken weil sie nett sind. (TheSlap.com Cat's Random Freak Out) * flippt leicht aus. (TheSlap.com Cat's Random Freak Out) * Bettwäsche ist pink, orange, rot und grün. * Zimmer ist rosa, pink, grün und sie hat weiße Möbel. * fragt sich ob sie sich die Haare blond färben soll. (The Blonde Squad) * hatte ein Date mit einem Jungen namens Evan, der sie aber abserviert hat, weil er nur Mädchen mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen mag. * trägt oft eine goldene Kette mit einem Herzanhänger. (ca. ab der 3.+ 4.Staffel) * hat eine pinke Kamera (Der Grizzly-Kleber). * ist möglicherweise in Robbie verliebt. * geht zur Kirche. (Wanko's Warehouse) * will wissen wie Laser schmecken. * SMS Ton ist das Hupen eines Autos. * Lieblingswörter sind: Happy, Pretty, Cuddly und Sparkly. (Cat's Random Thoughts Pajamas) * sagt oft "Yay!" * liebt "Die Sesamstraße" * merkt nicht, dass Robbie in sie verliebt ist. * hat Talent zum Stepptanz. * Lieblingslehrer war Mr. Boneoff. * liebt es Videos für TheSlap.com zu drehen. * hat eigentlich Locken, glättet sich aber in allen Folgen außer die Neue ihre Haare. * findet Giraffen toll. * findet Kinderlieder toll (Die Diddly Bops). * würde gerne mal ein Einhorn spielen (Eine Nacht bei Sikowitz). * liebt Süß-Sauer Sauße (WOK-Star). * Name bei The Slap.com ist HappyCat. * liebt Video-Chat Effekte. * findet Toris Gesang toll. * liebt es Kostüme zu schneidern. * liebt Musicals. * kann jonglieren. * Freunde sagen sie wiegt höchtens 40 kg. * liebt Weihnachten. * Handy ist 1. Staffel ist ihr Handy Rotbraun, ab der 2. Staffel pink. * Filmt ihre Videos unter den Namen "Cats Random Thoughts". * Albert gerne mit Tori rum. * bloggt auf TheSlap.com. * liebt Shaved Ice. * Postet gerne bearbeitete Bilder ihrer Freunde. * Denkt oft an verrückte Sachen, von denen sie in ihren Videos auf TheSlap.com erzählt. * spielt gerne Bingo. * Findet Frozen Yogurt toll. * Mag ältere Menschen und findet es süß wenn sie dabei zittern wenn sie sich ihren Saft eingießen. * Würde eine dritte Hand zum schneller Tippen nutzen. * Redet sehr schnell und viel. Das sagt ihr Dad auch. * kann jodeln. * ist sehr stark (kann man in "Cell Block" sehen wie sie die ganze Gang bekämpft, oder in "Here's to us" kann man sehen wie sie einen Stuhl gegen die Wand wirft und der Stuhl kaputt ging, * reagiert beleidigt wenn man ihren Namen mit dem Tier vergleicht (Die Neue) * kann super leckere Brownies machen (Cats Neuer Freund) * schaut die Serie Drake and Josh und findet sie super witzig (Wer wars?). * liebt es zu hüpfen und kauft sich dafür extra Jupiter Boots (Verliebt in Jade). * Hat Im Gorilla Club "Die Kugeln der Schmerzen" geschafft und gelacht als sie auf dem Häschen reitet. * liebt Zimtbrötchen Duftkerzen. * hat mit einer Duftkerze Mona Patterson fast umgebracht. * hatte schon mal einen Anzug an. * hat Jade die Augenbraun abgezogen. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Student